Silver Tears
by oboi
Summary: And once again, he held the knife to her throat, placing one last little kiss on her lips. Darkish ONESHOT. Draco chases Hermione and attempts to kill her during the war.


**Silver Tears**

"_He ran._

_He was after her._

_The Mudblood."

* * *

_

The real war had begun. Hexes flying everywhere and often, jets of green light emerged from the tip of a hooded-figure's wand.

Among the cloaked people, a young boy; pale faced and about 17 years of age.

He fought among the dark side, cursing, or if necessary, killing innocent people fighting for the good of both mankind and the wizarding world.

This was, after all, what he wanted…

What his father wanted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a small retreating figure and a pair of masked wizards running after her.

He swiftly made his way towards the masked figures, dodging sparks of red here and blue there.

"I'll take care of the little witch!" he screamed over the noise to the two.

They nodded and headed beck to rejoin their fellow Death Eaters, firing Unforgivables at those who dared come near.

The young boy focused his gaze on the running girl trying desperately to avoid the corpses lying open-eyed on the ground.

He ran.

He was after her.

The Mudblood.

It was not until they reached the edge of the bloody lake, with floating dead bodies of both light and dark sides, when she fell down to her knees.

He then advanced on her, taking her by the neck and lifting her an inch from the ground, thanks to their major height gap.

"I want to see the face of my killer," she managed to choke out, anger flashing through her brilliant hazel eyes, brimming also with silver tears.

A moments silence… And then…

"Fine."

He dropped the witch back on the blood stained grass and pulled of his hood and mask revealing himself to anyone who just happened to be fighting nearby.

A small noise emitted from the witch's mouth sounding like a choked sob.

"You…" she gasped.

"Yes," he replied. "Me."

"No…"she said as she shook her head. "No, Draco, I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Trusted," Draco scoffed. "You never trusted me."

Those silver tears escaped from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

"Take a good look at me, Hermione," Draco whispered harshly. "Because I'll be the last thing you will ever see."

"NO!" Hermione managed to yell, despite her terrible fear. "I won't let you do this, Draco. You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Picking herself up, she whipped out her wand.

"_Stupe-!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Draco countered, catching her wand. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Hermione fell back once more on the ground, hands and legs bound up tightly, she couldn't even move an inch.

She glared at him through her glassy eyes, more tears sliding down her filthy face. She tried to scream, but Draco had bound her mouth as well.

Draco dropped their wands and kneeled before her sitting figure and pulled out a silver knife encrusted with glittering emerald stones and a curling snake at the handle.

He held it against her throat, ignoring the fear in her large brown eyes; he couldn't stand the way she looked at him.

Whispering a counter curse to the bind on her mouth, he placed his lips barely an inch away from hers and whispered softly, "Shall I have a kiss goodbye, Hermione?"

Positioning his free hand at the back of her neck, he kissed her gently. He found his hands snaking down to the small of her back as she moaned unconsciously.

Sliding his tongue in her mouth, he smiled slightly to himself.

Hermione's eyes then flew open, remembering Draco's earlier intentions.

She then bit on his tongue quite forcefully that he jerked back, releasing Hermione so quickly that she fell to the ground with a thud.

Draco spit out a mouthful of blood beside Hermione's lying figure then wiped his lips with the hem of his sleeve, doing so with a deep scowl on his face.

"Why kill me, Draco?" she asked as more silver tears ran down her porcelain cheeks.

"Because it's my destiny, Hermione," Draco sneered, pulling back his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark , which glowed blood red in the dark of the night. "Because of this And because," he pointed to her. "You're a mudblood. A filthy vermin. A curse to the wizarding world."

And once again, he held the knife to her throat, and placed one last little kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

He dug the blade through her flesh, watching the blood trickle down her neck and onto the already stained grass and then…

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The last thing Draco saw was Hermione's fragile head go limp to her side.

* * *

The war was over.

Corpses filled the dull Hogwarts grounds.

The light side had triumphed.

Voldemort was slayed, yet Harry Potter's body was never found.

Everything was normal again.

Except Ron.

He was one of the few survivors.

He had seen Hermione die.

He had killed Draco.

He would never sleep peacefully ever again.

Ever again…

-fin-


End file.
